


Guardian

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Jack's days are all the same. Until he meets a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've started to repost my old fanfics from Livejournal and thought I'd start with one of my favourites!

Every day was the same. Jack Harkness went to work, typed out letters on his computer, drank instant coffee and felt his ears begin to buzz at the constant hum of typing filling the office. Each day was about passing the time until the next day.

It was a Wednesday, not that there was anything different between the days of his working week. Even at the weekends, things barely seemed any different. Instead of sitting at his computer in his office, he sat in front of the telly in his lounge. There was never anything different about Jack’s days.

He always went out for lunch. He’d grab a chicken salad sandwich and wander down to Cardiff Bay. He didn’t know why he always headed down there. His feet just seemed to take him in that direction all by themselves. He’d sit on the big steps at the oval basin and just watch the people go by and the water cascading down the tall tower.

That Wednesday, he walked slower than normal. His ears were ringing from the hum in the office and his face felt tense and pinched. A constant pressure throbbed at the bridge of his nose.

He reached the water tower and glanced up at it as normal. The water seemed to slide down the steel at a leisurely pace. He stood and watched it, then looked up and watched the tower disappearing into the sky. It made him feel like there might be something more to this life than typing, telephones and terrible coffee.

He squinted as the sun shone down on him and the sun suddenly seemed brighter. He thought he saw a shape in the sky. He blinked and frowned. No, must have been a bird.

He made his way down to the Oval Basin and sat down on one of the large steps. He pinched his nose, trying to ease the pressure. He didn’t feel hungry suddenly. He just felt numb inside.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A feeling crept over him, like someone was watching him. He shivered. No, who would be watching him? He was nobody special. He leaned back against the step. The tension in his head seemed to ease a little and he began to eat his sandwich.

Thursday found him back in the bay, back on the steps picking at his sandwich again. The hairs on his neck were up again. He kept craning around but no matter what, he couldn’t see anybody watching him. He had to be imagining things. Deep in thought, he made his way back to the office.

Friday, he didn’t bother with the sandwich. He didn’t bother sitting down. Hands deep in his pockets, he ambled towards the bay. His eyes ached and his head burned with pressure. He’d had too much coffee. He felt edgy and nervous. Maybe it was too much time inside, in that damn office.

He stepped off the pavement, still in a dream. He heard the roar of a car engine and the deafening blast of its horn. He looked up and found himself staring right at the bonnet of a black SUV speeding towards him. His legs wouldn’t move. The beast of a car thundered towards him.

Suddenly, arms went around him and he was grabbed hard and yanked. Jack grunted as he found himself being pulled back and he hit the floor with a painful thud. 

‘Ow.’ He found himself looking up into the face of a twenty something lad. His blue eyes were wide with concern.

‘Are you okay?’

Jack felt his face flushing. He glanced up and spotted the black SUV speeding away. Why hadn’t he looked where he was going? He pushed the boy off him. ‘What in the hell did you do that for?’

The boy frowned at him. Jack got to his feet, putting a hand to his aching back. ‘You could have broken my ribs or something.’

The boy stood up straight. Some part of Jack’s brain recognised that the boy was pretty. He looked like any typical twenty year old, wearing baggy jeans and a band t-shirt but he was slim and his face was soft and beautiful. He was gazing at Jack with an open expression.

‘Are you hurt?’

‘I’d have been in a lot less pain if you’d have just left me alone,’ Jack snapped, trying to regain a little dignity. 

The boy gaped at him. ‘You were about to get run over.’

Jack pulled at his suit jacket. ‘I was fine. I didn’t need your damn interference, thank you very much’.

The boy opened and closed his mouth several times, then glared at Jack. ‘Fine. Next time I just won’t bother. I wasn’t supposed to save your bloody life anyway,’ he said. He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Jack found himself watching the boy until he disappeared out of sight. Rubbing his aching back, he returned to the office, his mind on the boy.

Monday morning. Jack stopped off for coffee before he went into work. He’d spent his weekend pouring over this damn report. He’d stayed up late pouring over the thing trying to get it finished. Now, he was seeing spots behind his eyes.

He found a Starbucks and went inside. The queue was enormous. Jack drifted off and found himself thinking about last Friday. He still felt a little sore from the whole thing but it wasn’t that he was thinking about. He was thinking about the boy, about how openly he’d worn his worry in his face. Nobody worried about Jack, nobody even noticed Jack. But that boy had. He’d looked right at him.

‘Next please.’

Jack stepped up to the counter. ‘Large black coffee to take out please.’

‘That’s three seventy five.’

Jack put down his briefcase and patted his jacket for his wallet. He frowned. What did he do with it? Damnit, he didn’t want another screwy day.

‘Allow me,’ said a soft voice. A hand moved past him, placing the exact change on the counter. Jack whirled round to thank his helper but all he saw was a dark head moving away through the crowd. He grabbed his coffee and hurried out of the coffee shop after him.

Outside, he looked all around for his helper but there was no sign of him. Frowning, he continued on his way to work.

His mind still heavily occupied, he stepped into the lift and pressed the four. Slowly, the lift took him up through the floors. More workers joined him but nobody talked. There was just a stiff silence.

As he stood there, he suddenly realised that his other hand was empty. No briefcase. That meant no report. He bit his lip to keep from swearing aloud. _Damnit_ , he thought. He couldn’t go back now. He’d be late and get in trouble. He’d have to get started on his work, then sneak back in his break and hope it was still there.

The lift stopped on his floor and he got out. He made his way to his office cubicle, amongst all the others and stopped, staring down at the desk. His briefcase was sitting on top of it, with a note on it

_Jack_

_Forget something?_

_x_

Jack looked all around but there was no one watching him, no one who could have left this for him. He sat down and looked closer at the note. It was signed with a kiss and it used his name. The image of that boy flashed through his head. But no, that was ridiculous. There was no way that boy could know his name, or where he worked. It had to be someone else.

He tried to put the thoughts out of his mind and return to work. But he sat up straighter in his chair and there was almost a bounce to the way he was typing. Although there wasn’t a smile on his face exactly, the frown lines in his forehead eased out considerably.

Friday rolled around again. Jack finished work at half past four and made his way into town. His shirts were getting a bit worn and he could do with some more. He made his way to one of the more high end men’s clothing stores.

‘Can I help you, Sir?’ asked the shop assistant.

‘Er, yeah. Erm, need some more shirts.’

‘White, Sir?’

‘Yeah, guess so.’

‘I’ll fetch you a selection to try, Sir. Changing rooms are this way.’

Jack found himself in a changing room, trying on white shirts. He looked at himself in the mirror. It didn’t see quite right. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the size or the cut. It just looked wrong.

‘Erm, have you got any different styles?’

A hand came through the curtain holding a dark blue shirt. ‘I think you’d look good in this one, Jack,’ said a soft voice.

Jack took the shirt before he’d realised what he’d heard. His head snapped up. The hand had withdrawn from the changing room.

He pushed the curtain away and stepped out of the cubicle. ‘Hey, what?’

The assistant blinked at him. ‘Sir?’

Jack blinked. There was nobody else there. He passed the blue shirt to the assistant. He was certain it would fit him. ‘I’ll take this one.’


	2. Chapter 2

Jack let himself into his flat with a big sigh. He plonked himself down on his sofa and contemplated. He could spend his usual Friday evening in, watching a DVD and eating a takeaway. He could have Chinese, Indian or even Pizza. The world was his oyster.

He glanced across at the bag he’d dumped beside him. That gorgeous shirt was in there. It was too good really to wear to work. He wanted to show it off somewhere.

He grinned and got up. He wasn’t staying in tonight. He was going out. He was going to do something different.

He showered, then started getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He’d chosen dark blue trousers to go with his shirt and, even if he did say it himself, he looked good. The dark blue suited him. He grinned, grabbed his wallet and went out.

He found a club. The pounding music seemed to get inside his veins and made his heart beat faster. It was dance music and he felt himself wanting to move. He joined the throngs of people, moving and rubbing against each other. This was different for him. He wanted to move and dance. He wanted to let go. He wanted to find out who he was.

He tipped his head back and shut his eyes as he moved in the crowd, one of them, part of them, moving as one. He felt exhilaration thump through him with the music. He felt good. He felt alive.

He felt a body move close to him, press against him. He pressed his body back to his dance partner, feeling their hips move together. Hard fingers brushed his hips, then gripped, pulling him tighter against a firm body. Jack opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a broad shouldered, handsome but hard faced man. Jack forced down the disappointment he didn’t understand.

‘Hey, handsome,’ the man murmured, thrusting his hips hard into Jack’s. ‘Fancy coming outside with me?’

Jack hesitated. He had come here for some fun, to do something different. He should do it, seize the opportunity. He nodded. His hand was gripped hard and he was tugged away from the dance floor.

His heart began to bang against his chest. He’d never done anything like this before. He didn’t know how it was supposed to go.

‘Erm, maybe we should stay in here.’

The man tugged his hand harder. ‘No, I want you to come outside with me.’

Jack didn’t want to. He wanted something but he didn’t know what it was.

‘Excuse me,’ said a sudden soft voice. Jack didn’t know how such a gentle voice could be heard over the music but it was. It was perfectly clear.

Jack raised his head and found himself meeting the eyes of the boy who’d pulled him out of the way of that SUV. This time, he was dressed in tight black jeans and t-shirt and looked absolutely ravishing. Jack wanted to go with him, wanted to talk to him, to touch him, to feel him.

‘What do you want?’ snapped the man, gripping Jack’s hand harder.

The boy smiled. It was a polite smile but edged with something else. ‘I believe your companion would prefer to stay inside.’

The man yanked at Jack’s hand. ‘He’s going to come outside with me and I’m going to fuck him into the wall.’

Jack felt numb. He should be pulling away from this man. He should be taking what he wanted in his arms but something stopped him.

The boy smiled and placed a gentle hand on the man’s chest. ‘He wants to stay inside. Let go of his hand and walk away.’

There was something about the boy’s voice. It was so gentle but firm and absolutely commanding. Jack found his hand being dropped. The man turned and walked away without another word of argument.

Jack blinked at the boy. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

The boy smiled at him. ‘You’re welcome.’ He turned to go.

‘Hey, wait,’ said Jack, starting forward. ‘Can I …buy you a drink? To say thank you.’

The boy smiled. ‘Neither of us drink.’

Jack frowned at him. ‘How do you know these things about me? You know my name and …’

‘I know a lot more about you than you know about yourself, Jack.’ He started to walk towards the exit.

Jack hurried after him and caught up with him in the quiet of the staircase back to street level. He grasped the boy’s soft arm. The boy turned with him and Jack found he was pressing the boy against the wall.

‘Who are you?’ he breathed.

The boy smiled. ‘A friend.’

Jack shivered as he felt the boy’s hot breath across his face. Their lips were so close. If Jack leaned forward one more inch he could touch those soft pink lips with his own. The boy’s soft smile suddenly faded and his mouth opened. Jack’s gaze flickered over the boy’s face and he took in those half-lidded blue eyes, the gentle curve of his cheek, the wet lips and the hot mouth beyond them.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Jack whispered.

The boy opened his eyes wide and his breath got heavier. Jack slid his arms around him and felt something soft brushing him, almost like long hair cascading down the back. But it wasn’t. It was something else. Jack wanted to touch more.

The boy pulled away. ‘I should go,’ he whispered. He backed away. Jack wanted him to turn but he didn’t. He stepped backwards carefully, away from Jack. Jack wanted him to stay.

‘Wait, please don’t go yet.’

The boy smiled at him but the smile seemed difficult for him. ‘I’ll see you again. Don’t worry, Jack. It’ll be all right.’

Finally, the boy turned but there was nothing on his back, only his tight fitting black t-shirt.

‘Wait,’ Jack called. ‘Please, at least tell me your name.’

At the door, the boy paused and looked round at him. He smiled just a little. ‘Ianto,’ he said. ‘My name is Ianto.’ Then he was gone.

_Ianto_. Jack’s thoughts were consumed by that name, by that beautiful face. He lay in bed, staring at his ceiling and picturing his boy, Ianto, there with him. He wanted to put his arms around him again, feel that warmth, that softness. He wanted to feel that safety.

It was Saturday. He had nowhere to go. He could just stay in bed and daydream about Ianto, that beautiful boy. He didn’t have to do anything at all.

His doorbell rang. Scowling, he forced himself out of bed, grabbed boxers and made his way to the front door. It’d be one of his neighbours, complaining about the time he got in last night. Any little thing and they complained. He opened it and frowned. There was no one there.

But there was a package on his doorstep. He bent down and picked it up. He retreated into his flat, sat down on his couch and opened the parcel. Inside was a large piece of something hard, speckled and orange. He turned it over and over in his hands. It looked like coral but as he touched it, he knew it wasn’t. It made his mind pulse and throb with something. A note fell out of the package. He picked it up and read it.

_Jack,_

_This belongs to you._

_Keep her safe._

_Ianto_

_x_

Jack read the note again and again, as he turned the coral over and over in his hand. ‘Keep _her_ safe’. What did that mean? Why hadn’t Ianto stopped to explain it himself? And how had he even got up to Jack’s floor anyway without a keycode?

Still holding the coral, he returned to his bedroom. He placed the coral and the note on his bedside table and got dressed. He felt like there was electricity humming through him, like he wasn’t just plan ordinary Jack Harkness anymore. He felt almost like he could be … special.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn’t want to stay in. He went out. He didn’t often go out at the weekend, only if he needed to get some shopping in. He intended to go down to town but he found himself walking away from town and down towards the bay. He made his way to the waterside and stood by the fence. He stared out at the water, trying to work out what the hell it was about this place that drew him back time and time again.

Hours later, Jack was still there. He’d wandered away a few times, to get food and to stretch his legs but when it began to get dark, he was still standing there, watching the water.

‘You shouldn’t be here,’ said Ianto.

Jack smiled. His boy was back. Jack stayed facing the water, feeling Ianto come up closer behind him.

‘Why not?’ he asked.

‘Trust me. You shouldn’t.’

Jack waited until Ianto was right behind him, then he moved, grasping Ianto by the arms, spinning him and holding him against the metal chains of the fence. Ianto’s eyes went wide and he gazed open-mouthed at Jack, his cheeks flushing.

Jack grinned to see that he’d got the careful young man a little flustered. It made him feel warm.

‘What do you know about me?’ Jack asked.

Ianto wriggled a little in Jack’s grip. Jack was certain he could feel heat coming from those tight jeans. Ianto breathed deliberately.

‘Everything.’

‘You said you know more about me than I know about myself.’

Ianto smiled a little. ‘It’s true. But that’s going to change, Jack. It’s all going to change. You’re special, Jack, really special and I’m going to help you figure that out.’

Jack found himself pressing against him. They swayed a little together against the fence. ‘You’re fucking gorgeous, Ianto, do you know that?’

Ianto swallowed hard. He pushed back against Jack and managed to stand. ‘Please, trust me. Come away from here.’

Jack grinned at him, putting one hand in his pocket and swaying his hips. ‘Take me away from here and I’ll go with you.’

Ianto met his eyes and Jack could see the longing in them, the desire. But then Ianto blinked and the look was forced away.

‘I can’t. It’s against the rules. Please, just trust me. Stay away from the bay. I know you’re drawn here and that’s not wrong but … there is danger here for you, Jack. I need you to stay safe. Stay away from here, okay?’ His voice was soft and the open worry was back in his face.

Jack swallowed and found himself nodding. ‘Okay. But … will I see you again soon?’

Ianto smiled and turned to walk away. His black boots made no sound on the wooden planks. ‘You’ll see me when you need me,’ he said and, once again, he was gone.

Jack went home, his thoughts consumed by everything that was Ianto. He tried to memorise every word he’d said, tried to keep it all clear in his head. But what he remembered most clearly was the way Ianto had felt against him. He wanted to feel that hot embrace again. He wanted to put his arms around him and feel that strange prickly softness again. He wanted to know what it was.

He wanted to know everything about Ianto, who he was, why he was here. Ianto had spoken about rules. What rules could Ianto be under? Who could be enforcing them? Jack wanted to know everything.

Back in his flat, he went straight to his bedroom and picked up the coral. He liked the way it made him feel, like pleasure was locked up inside it, ready to pulse through his hands to the rest of his body. He rubbed a finger across the prickly surface. The firm surface seemed to resist and give way at the same time. He’d never come across anything like this before.

Later, when he was in bed, he watched the way it looked in the darkness. It seemed to glow with a sort of pale light but then he blinked and it wasn’t there anymore. He settled down to sleep.

He dreamed he was flying. His eyes opened wide and he gazed all around at the night sky. He could see the stars. They twinkled at him, inviting him further into their worlds. There were arms around him, strong gentle arms, holding him up and holding him close. Jack let all his weight be supported by his companion. He knew somehow that his companion would hold him and never let him fall.

He wanted to turn his head, look at his companion’s face, gaze into his eyes but something stopped him. He watched the stars winking at him.

‘You’re special, Jack,’ a soft voice whispered in his ear. ‘So special.’

Jack shivered as the hot breath brushed his face. Jack wanted to be special; he wanted to be _something_.

‘Who am I?’ he asked.

A gentle hand touched his arm. ‘You’re Jack Harkness.’

Again, Jack tried to turn and see his companion. ‘Please, let me see your face.’

There was a whisper of a kiss across the back of his head. ‘It’s against the rules.’

Jack jerked and realised he was awake. He stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was daylight. He didn’t get up. He lay back, grasped the coral and held it close to his chest. He was staying here for the duration.

But time would not stand still for Jack. All too soon, it was Monday and he was drudging into work again. He sat at his desk and tapped at his keyboard. He was trapped in a never-ending world of typing, paperwork and drudgery.

‘Harkness!’ The Boss barked from his office door. ‘In here right now.’

Jack gulped. He was in trouble. He didn’t like getting in trouble. He locked his computer and switched off the monitor. He took a deep breath, then made his way to the office.

The Boss frowned at him. ‘Take a seat, Jack.’

Jack sat opposite The Boss. ‘Sir?’

‘Your work has slipped, Jack. You’ve become slow and sloppy over the last couple of weeks. Take this as a verbal warning. If your work does not improve in the next week, you’ll be on an official written warning.’

‘Yes, Sir. I understand.’

The Boss nodded. ‘Good, then get back to work. You’ve got a long way to go to catch up.’

Jack returned to his desk. He was torn. On the one hand, he didn’t really give a damn about this job but on the other, he needed the money. He couldn’t afford too lose it, as much as he wanted to just walk out. There was nothing for it. He’d have to keep his head down and work as hard as he possibly could.

It was late, approaching ten o’clock at night and there was nobody left in the office except for him. He’d worked through his lunch. He’d worked almost solidly since coming out of The Boss’s office. The only breaks he’d had were to make instant coffee.

His neck and back ached and there were spots swaying in front of his eyes. He wanted to go home. But he couldn’t yet. He had to get this work done. He had to keep this damn job.

A sudden fast wind sound in the room, blowing Jack’s hair. Jack jerked his head up. Had a bird got in here somehow? There was nobody there and the windows were shut.

He lowered his head over his desk again. He had to get this finished. Another hour of solid work and he could go home and get some sleep.

‘It’s time to go home now, Jack.’

Jack looked up and smiled. He felt the cricks in his neck ease a little. ‘Hey, Ianto.’ He grinned. ‘I missed you.’

Ianto flushed a little and glanced away. Jack used the opportunity to look him over. He was perched on Jack’s desk, legs swinging. Again, he was wearing tight jeans, this time paired with a red and white checked shirt, which he wore open, revealing a skinny red tee beneath it. He looked good. Jack felt his pants getting tighter.

‘Really, really missed you.’

Ianto cleared his throat pointedly. ‘I’ve just come to send you home.’

Jack leaned back in his chair. The grin still covered his face. ‘Why not come with me? We could crack open a bottle of wine, make an evening of it?’

The corners of Ianto’s mouth turned up just a little. ‘I think you need to go home and get some sleep, Jack.’

Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. ‘What’ll you do if I don’t then?’

Ianto’s lips twitched. ‘I’ll be rather cross, Jack.’

Jack beamed, rocking back and forth on his heels. ‘Oh, really? Sounds rather fun.’

The smile spread gently across Ianto’s face. ‘Do you feel good in your own body, Jack?’

Jack considered Ianto, the way he was watching him, like he could see right inside him. He shrugged. ‘Sometimes.’

‘Like now?’

Jack smiled. ‘Yeah, I feel good now.’

Ianto nodded, his eyes bright. ‘Good.’ He stood up and ambled over to the window, gazing out of it at the dark night.

Jack leaned against his own desk and watched him. He wanted to watch Ianto all the time, explore him with his eyes … and his hands.

Ianto turned to him. ‘Tell me about your life, Jack.’

Jack shrugged. ‘There’s not much to tell. I’m pretty ordinary really.’

Ianto smiled. ‘No, you’re not, Jack. I’ve already told you that.’ He stepped closer to Jack, meeting his eyes directly. ‘Where were you born?’

Jack squirmed and looked away. Talking about his life always felt awkward, like he shouldn’t say it.

‘America,’ he said. ‘I don’t remember living there. I … don’t have any family. I’ve always been on my own.’ He looked down and frowned. ‘Always.’ He felt Ianto step closer to him and he looked up.

Ianto was gazing at him with that open expression. Jack saw compassion there and sadness and … there was something else. Heat. There was heat.

‘You’re so much more than you think you are, Jack,’ Ianto whispered, stepping closer. ‘You really are.’

Jack fixed his gaze on the ground. ‘I’m not. I’m just an ordinary bloke. I’m not special.’

Ianto was so close to him now that Jack could _feel_ him. He wanted to reach out to him. ‘No, Jack,’ he whispered. ‘You _are_ special.’

Jack slowly began to look up. He met Ianto’s eyes. They were wet and warm. Jack swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to reply but Ianto suddenly moved towards him, grasped him by the arms and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack made a startled noise as he found himself sitting on his desk, _kissing_ Ianto. Ianto’s hands were in his jacket, one knee up on the desk for leverage and was kissing him with wild abandon.

Jack let himself fall into pure pleasure of what was happening. Ianto’s mouth was so firm, so in control, yet so soft and gentle. There was a sweetness to his mouth that made Jack want to press into him for more.

But Ianto had him completely. One slim, strong hand wound around his tie and the other cupped the back of his neck. Jack felt warmth cover him, every inch of him. Ianto’s warmth, his own warmth, it was all there.

He felt cool air across his face. He put his arms around Ianto and there was the softness again. It wasn’t just soft, but prickly too and strong, really strong. Jack felt his heart beating faster at the feel of it.

Suddenly, Ianto was pulling away. Jack blinked several times, then looked at Ianto, mouth open, breathing heavy. Ianto’s gaze skirted away from him.

‘I should go.’

Jack put his head on one side to consider him. ‘Aren’t you gonna take me with you?’ He grinned. ‘Make sure I get home all right.’

Ianto took a steadying breath. ‘You will. You’ve got to go home and get some rest, okay?’

He began to walk away. Jack pushed through the haze of pleasure and hurried after him. ‘Wait. Are you going home?’

Ianto glanced at him. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll see me again.’

‘But, where do you live?’

Ianto smiled. ‘I’ll see you around. Go home, Jack.’ He turned the corner and disappeared again from Jack’s sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sunk down into his mattress, a smile spreading over his face. He’d kissed Ianto, actually kissed him. He’d tasted him, felt that softness, his warmth, his heat.

He felt good, so good. He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. He had to kiss Ianto again and again and again. He had to hold him, had to touch him, had to feel him. He had to have him.

But there was so much he didn’t know, didn’t understand. He didn’t know who Ianto was exactly. He didn’t know why he should do what he told him. After all what could possibly harm him at the bay?

He’d go there again tomorrow, in his lunch break. If it was bad for him, then Ianto would come and take him away and Jack would get to see him again.   
  
  
The next morning dawned brighter than any morning Jack had ever seen before. He actually whistled as he made his way into work. Actual work seemed less important and he found himself wanting to just sit and daydream about Ianto’s touch on him, those hot wet lips, those firm in control hands, that slim strong body. But no, he’d have tine for that later. Now he had to focus on his work.

At lunchtime he made his way purposefully to the bay. He stood and looked up at the water tower. He did like it here. There was something about this area. It made him feel like it was a new day, like he could do anything, like there was nothing that could hurt him.

There was no sign of Ianto. Jack hesitated. Last time, he had been down at the water before Ianto had come to tell him he should leave. Jack started walking again, down to the waterfront. He had to see Ianto again, he just had to. He didn’t care what the risk was.

He turned the corner and stopped. There was a group of people coming out of the funny little building under there. What was it, some sort of tourist office?

One was very young and in a suit. He had a tight pinched face and was barking instructions at the others. Each of them wore a gun at their waists and there were no smiles amongst them.

Jack backed up against the fence and held onto the chain so tightly his fingers began to cramp.

‘Get it done, Dakto,’ barked the young man. ‘I don't care if it’s fucking hard work. I can send you back to prison, you know.’

Dakto, a bald man with missing teeth, nodded. ‘Yes sir. I'll get it done.’

Two women accompanied the men. One kept to the back. She didn’t look old but her dark hair was going white and she had frown lines along her brow. She held an electronic device in her hand and peered down at it, tapping at it as she walked. The other woman was middle aged and had a hard, set face. She walked beside the young leader, drawn up to full height. She glared at Jack as they walked past.

‘What do you think you're looking at?’ she asked, sneering at him like a playground bully.

Jack dropped his gaze and fixed it on the ground. He felt her self-satisfaction as they went past. Jack shuddered as he watched them leave.

‘I told you to stay away from here.’

Jack turned his head and saw Ianto standing there beside him. He was wearing his baggy jeans and a t-shirt again.

‘You didn't tell me why though.’

Ianto smiled just a little. ‘And you just had to find out for yourself, did you?’

Jack shrugged and grinned. He stuck his hands in his pockets and swayed his hips. ‘If you tell me now, I’ll promise to be a very good boy and do exactly as you say.’

Ianto’s smile widened. ‘I don't believe you know how to do as you’re told, Jack.’

‘Does that mean you’re going to tell me?’

Ianto frowned a little. ‘I don't think you’re ready to know, Jack. I think it may be a little too much for you just now.’

Jack stepped a little closer to Ianto. ‘Nothing’s too much for me. You got it, I can handle it.’

Ianto took a breath, which hitched suddenly. ‘It’s too soon,’ he whispered and Jack realised he was looking at Jack’s mouth. Jack licked his lips and watched the way Ianto swallowed.

‘Kissing you last night was amazing,’ Jack whispered, letting his breath brush Ianto’s face.

Ianto looked away and Jack could see how fast his breathing was. He was certain he could feel heat from those jeans.

‘I thought you wanted to know about Torchwood?’ Ianto said, making an effort to sound calm and in control.

Jack grinned. ‘Ah, they’re called Torchwood, are they?’

Ianto’s cheeks flushed a dark pink and looked away. Jack’s grin widened and he took a step closer to Ianto. Their bodies were now brushing. ‘Tell me. I’m a big boy. I can handle it.’

Ianto returned his gaze. ‘You’re special, Jack and if they realise it, you might be in danger. You need to keep away from them, stay safe.’

‘I don’t understand, Ianto. How am I special?’

Ianto looked away. ‘I can’t explain it to you, Jack. It’s something you’re going to have to figure out yourself.’

Jack pouted. ‘Can’t you even give me a clue?’

Ianto frowned and looked down. ‘I shouldn’t even have told you what I have.’

Jack kept close to him, making sure Ianto could feel his heat. ‘Then why did you?’

Ianto’s flush darkened. ‘I don’t know,’ he whispered. He took a deliberate step back. ‘You _must_ stay away from here, Jack. Please, promise me.’

‘I can’t do that, Ianto. I _need_ to know what’s going on.’

Ianto glanced at him, then away. ‘Come on. We have to get away from here.’ He grasped Jack by his wrist and tugged him.

Jack grinned and followed eagerly. Ianto led him away from the bay, past the millennium centre and towards the more industrial buildings. There, hidden from sight, they stopped. They were alone and Jack wondered if he was finally going to get what he wanted.

‘Jack, do you trust me?’ Ianto asked, looking directly into Jack’s eyes.

Jack swallowed. ‘Yes,’ he said, almost without thinking.

Ianto smiled a little. ‘Then trust me when I say that you need to stay away from them.’ He reached out and brushed Jack’s cheek lightly. ‘Please, trust me.’

Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

Ianto nodded in approval, then pulled away. Jack rushed after him. ‘Wait, please, wait.’

Ianto glanced back at him. ‘What is it, Jack?’

‘There’s so much you haven’t told me.’

Ianto considered him. ‘What do you want to know?’

Jack frowned, startled by the question. There was so much he wanted to know. Where could he possibly start?

He grinned. ‘Okay, what do you have on your back?’

Ianto’s calm manner disappeared and he flushed. ‘I … what do you mean?’

Jack took a stride forwards. ‘I mean, I felt something on your back. When I put my arm around you those times, I felt it. It’s all soft and a bit prickly.’

Ianto squirmed. ‘I’ve not … I haven’t got anything on my back.’

Jack suddenly grasped hold of Ianto, sliding his arm around his back and holding him tight. He could feel the soft prickliness now. Ianto shuddered.

‘See? I can feel it now. Tell me what it is.’

Ianto’s face was still hot. He wriggled out of Jack’s embrace, frowning. ‘I’ve got to go. Stay away from Torchwood, Jack.’


	5. Chapter 5

Jack carried his disappointment with him for the rest of the day. All he wanted was to be with Ianto, to hold him to kiss him, to _know_ him. He could tell that Ianto liked him. He had after all kissed Jack. But he also pulled away. It was like there was a wall between them and all Jack wanted to do was breach it.

After work, he didn’t go home. He went for a walk. He stuck his hands in his pockets and just walked. After a while, he found himself in a sort of park. It wasn’t a particularly impressive park, little more than a scrap of lawn and a few trees. There was no one about and he found himself just kind of ambling. His mind was on Ianto, on those lips, on that mouth, on that body.

‘Grrrrh.’

Jack stopped, his heart pounding. What the hell was that? It sounded like a rabid dog. But there was no rabies in Britain. He kept very still and looked around. Maybe just a very angry dog.

‘I’ve got it, Hartman, Sir!’

Jack backed right up against a tree and Dakto from Torchwood came running past him. Jack watched open mouthed as a big ugly, growling person was tackled to the floor by Dakto.

‘What the hell is that?’ he asked, staring as Dakto injected something into the _creature’s_ neck.

Dakto glanced up at him with a sneer. ‘Hartman, Sir. We’ve got a problem.’

The young man strode into view and cast a derisive glance at Jack. ‘I see.’ He looked at Dakto and the now unconscious creature he was straddling.

‘Get that back to the hub. I’ll deal with this.’

Jack started. ‘This’ was _him_. Hartman was going to deal with him. He should run but his legs wouldn’t obey him. He was frozen with his back to the tree.

Dakto hauled the creature up and hefted him away. Hartman’s hand went to the gun at his waist. This was it. Jack had to run or he was going to be killed. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t move. He closed his eyes. This was it. He was going to die.

Suddenly a hand closed around his and yanked him backwards. Jack stumbled but was pulled up. Hartman yelled but Jack was already running through the trees, his hand held tight. He focused on the hand which held his as they ran. He didn’t have to look to see. Ianto was saving him again.

But Hartman was running after them. There was a gun shot and sharp pain pulsing in Jack’s body. He cried out and felt himself being pulled hard. Then there was darkness.

Jack jerked awake and found himself in his bed. His shirt and shoes had been taken off and he could feel he was not alone. He looked around his room and there was Ianto, standing by his window looking out.

‘Not much of a view,’ said Ianto.

Jack grinned, letting his eyes wander over Ianto’s body. ‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Come here.’

Ianto turned to him. ‘I just stayed to make sure you were okay. How do you feel?’

‘Um, fine. Bit groggy. What happened last night?’

‘You strayed a bit too close to Torchwood.’ Ianto’s manner was calm and stern.

Jack sat up a bit more, feeling defensive. ‘It’s not like I went looking for them or anything.’

Ianto softened. ‘No, you didn’t.’ He reached out and touched Jack lightly on his bare arm. His touch made Jack feel warm all over. ‘But maybe you understand now why you should stay away from them. They tried to kill you.’

‘About that, I was sure I … I heard the gun go off and I remember pain.’

Ianto looked away. ‘You fell and blacked out. I brought you here.’

‘Oh.’ Jack looked down at his chest, expecting bruises but there weren’t any.

Ianto stood and backed away. ‘You should get some rest. You’ve got work tomorrow.’

Jack scrambled up. ‘Wait, aren’t you going to stay? Please, stay.’

Ianto stopped by the door and glanced back at him. Regret passed over his face. ‘Jack, I’m sorry. I can’t.’

Jack went to him and slid his hands to his waist. ‘I know you want to.’

Ianto’s eyes flickered down to Jack’s mouth. ‘I told you. The …’

‘Rules, yes, I know.’ Jack took a step closer to him so their bodies were in full contact. He felt Ianto’s breathing quicken. ‘You know what, Ianto, I am _sick_ of following goddamn rules.’ He didn’t give Ianto any time to reply. He leaned in and kissed Ianto full on the mouth.

Ianto whimpered and his lips parted. Jack slipped his tongue into that warm mouth. He pressed forward, capturing and exploring Ianto’s mouth. Ianto melted into him, not resisting, simply taking the pleasure Jack was giving him.

The kiss ended but Jack kept his mouth close to Ianto’s. ‘Screw the damn rules.’

Ianto laid his hands on Jack’s shoulders, pushing him back ever so slightly. ‘I can’t.’ He cleared his throat and took a step back out of Jack’s embrace. ‘My job …’

‘What is your job, Ianto? Tell me.’

Ianto blinked hard and Jack could see him trying to regain his composure. His cheeks remained flushed. ‘I’ve been sent to keep you safe and help you realise how special you are. I can’t … get involved with you, Jack. It’s against the rules.’

Jack raised his hand to Ianto’s cheek. ‘But you like me, don’t you?’

Ianto smiled despite himself. His cheeks flushed darker and he forced his smile away. ‘I’m not supposed to.’

‘But you do.’

Ianto backed away. ‘Just stay away from Torchwood, Jack.’

‘But …’

‘I’ve got to go.’

Before Jack could stop him, Ianto disappeared out of the door. Seconds later, his front door shut and Jack was alone.

He scowled and went back to bed.

Jack dreamed about flying. Again, those strong arms were around him and he was flying. He was flying through the night but this time, he wasn’t looking at the stars. He was looking down on Cardiff. Its lights shone all different colours and its buildings glinted at him. This was his Cardiff.

He felt a kiss to his cheek. ‘You’re special, Jack,’ a soft voice whispered in his ear. ‘So special and I’m going to look after you.’

He closed his eyes, cradled in that close embrace and felt safe. ‘My guardian,’ he whispered. 

Jack tried to be normal. He tried to just go to work and keep his head down. He didn’t go down to the bay for lunch anymore. It was too dangerous. He had no wish to cross Torchwood again. Days went by, then weeks and nothing happened. Ianto didn’t make an appearance. Jack was sinking back into his ordinary life.

Sitting at his desk typing a letter, Jack let his mind wander to Ianto. Ianto had saved him three times now. He’d come to see him when he was feeling sad or tired. He’d been there for him, told Jack he was special, that he was here to look after him and keep him safe. But who had sent him? And who was he answerable to? Whoever it was wanted Jack to be happy and safe, so why not let him be with Ianto? That was what he wanted. That was what he needed.

Lunchtime came and he went out. He didn’t walk towards the bay this time, but went the other way. He walked along the street towards town, his head bowed and hands in his pockets. He was fed up. Once again, he couldn’t have what he wanted. He’d started to think for a while there that maybe things could be better, that maybe he could be happy. No such luck. Ianto was probably not coming back and even if he did, he wouldn’t let Jack have him.

Cars sped past him. People really did go too fast on this road. He glanced up as a black SUV roared past him. Then suddenly, it braked sharply. Jack just had time to frown before he was grabbed and tugged off the street and down between two blocks of flats.

Jack didn’t need to look to tell it was Ianto who had grabbed him. He settled into Ianto’s firm embrace and smiled.

‘You’ve come to see me. I’ve missed you.’

‘Hush,’ barked Ianto, his face tight. ‘They’re very close.’

‘Who?’

‘Torchwood.’

Jack closed his eyes. Ianto’s hands were tight on his arms, soft firm hands. Jack wanted to feel them everywhere. He wanted to put his arms around Ianto but Ianto was holding him too tight.

‘If they don’t start scanning we’ll be all right,’ Ianto said, watching the end of the alley.

‘What do they want with me?’

Ianto glanced at him, then away, his cheeks reddening a little. ‘You saw some things you shouldn’t have. That’s all. They don’t like that.’ He let out a breath. ‘I think they’ve gone. Come on. I’ll walk you back to your office.’

‘What would happen if I ran?’

‘What?’

‘If I ran right across that road in front of a car.’

‘Jack, what …?’

‘You’d save me, wouldn’t you?’

‘Jack, don’t.’ Ianto started moving away.

Jack jerked forwards, grasped hold of Ianto and pushed him up against the wall. He met his eyes with an intense stare. ‘Who are you?’

‘Jack, stop it. Let me go.’

‘I want to _know_ who you are. Every time I need you, you’re there. You’ve saved me, taken me away from danger, been there. Ianto, you …’

Ianto was wide eyed and gazing back at him. He licked his lips and Jack noticed that his eyes were wet.

‘Jack,’ he whispered.

Jack held his gaze and smiled. ‘You’re my guardian, Ianto, aren’t you?’

Ianto just gazed back at him for a long moment, then pulled away, blinking hard. Regret passed across his face again. ‘I’ve got to go. Stay out of trouble, yeah?’

Jack grinned cockily. ‘Why? If I get in trouble, you’ll come and rescue me.’ 

Ianto gave him one last glance and a smile twitched his lips. Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Yves Hartman scowled as he climbed back into his SUV. He was certain he’d seen that man but there was no sign of him.

‘Sir?’ Archer asked from the passenger seat. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘We never found the body of the man who spotted us the other night. He could have survived.’

Archer scoffed. ‘You mean you didn’t make sure you actually killed him?’

Yves shot her a glare. ‘You watch your mouth. Unless you fancy spending a few weeks in the cells for insubordination.’ He grinned. ‘I’d rather enjoy that.’

Archer flushed and lowered her gaze. In the back of the SUV, Dakto chuckled. Yves started the car and drove them away. He would have to keep his eyes open for any sign of that man. There was something odd about him.

Jack barely paid attention to his ordinary life any more. All he was focused on was how to get Ianto back. Ianto only came when Jack was in trouble. Jack would have to get himself into some sort of trouble if he wanted to see him.

It was over and week since he’d seen Ianto and a Wednesday. Jack walked home along the very edge of the pavement of the dual carriageway. Ianto might come to stop him falling into traffic.

He made it home without stumbling and without Ianto coming. Pouting, Jack threw himself on his sofa and sulked. He didn’t eat, or even have a drink. He just sat there, feeling miserable. Ianto wasn't coming. He’d show him. He’d get in some real trouble. That would see to it that Ianto came to him.

He got changed into his dark blue shirt and trousers and went out. He didn’t go to the same club as last time. He didn’t fancy seeing that bloke again. Instead he went to a different club, one further into the bad part of town. He’d get into some trouble there alright.

He launched himself into dancing, making eyes at every hot young thing who looked at him. This was fun, even though he hadn’t got into trouble yet. Maybe he could make Ianto jealous instead. Maybe if he flirted a bit, danced with someone, maybe had a bit of a kiss, then maybe Ianto would come.

He made eye contact with a girl who was watching him. He grinned at her and winked. She started dancing a bit closer to him and with a few more sexy moves. She was pretty, slim and with a soft face. Her boobs were enough for two hands full and nice and pert. He danced closer to her. He could feel her heat close to his skin. He imagined taking her in his arms, kissing those soft lips and taking her body hard and giving her pleasure. He pressed close to her and closed his eyes. Ianto’s soft blue eyes looked back at him.

He pulled back. She frowned at him and spoke. He didn’t hear her over the pounding music. He shook his head and shrugged an apology at her before he backed away and hurried out of the club.

Outside, he leaned against the wall and breathed out slowly. Ianto’s face was still in his head. He wanted him. He wanted him so badly it hurt, made his whole body ache. Why wouldn’t he come to him?

He straightened up and started to trudge home. He found himself alone walking through dark alleys. He shivered, feeling as though he were being watched.

Suddenly someone stepped out from nowhere right in front of him. Jack heard a click and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

‘This is the end. I am going to kill you this time.’ It was Hartman from Torchwood.

Jack didn’t think about it. He aimed a ragged punch at the guy’s chin. Hartman dropped the gun and Jack ran for it. His feet pounded on the hard concrete and his lungs began to ache. He heard gunshots following him and he kept on running. His mind flashed back to Ianto pulling him away from that gun before.

The shots were getting closer. Jack couldn’t run any faster. He heard another shot and he stumbled, feeling pain jolt through him. He fell. There was more pain, then blackness.

Yves Hartman stood over the man and shot him again in the chest for good measure. He checked the pulse was absent, removed his wallet and walked away. He clipped his gun back to his belt and flicked through the wallet. He smiled slowly.

This was the last time Jack Harkness would trouble him. This was the last time Jack Harkness would exist. 

Jack jerked awake and his hand flew up to his mouth. He tried to slow down his ragged breathing. What had happened? His mind felt foggy. He pressed his hand to his chest to feel his racing heart. It was wet.

He pulled his hand back and stared. There was blood smeared on his skin. He looked down and saw a hole in his shirt and blood staining the cotton. Shit. He was hurt. Had he been shot? He tugged open his shirt and suddenly couldn’t breathe. There was no hole, no injury.

He felt bile rising up in his throat. He doubled over and vomited on the pavement. He couldn’t breathe. Nothing made sense. His chest ached as he struggled to breathe.

He forced himself up and stumbled away, desperate for some air. He had to get away from here. He had to get up high.

Almost blindly, he found himself climbing the fire escape of a tall building. He didn’t think about anything else. He just climbed, focusing on putting one hand in front of the other and one foot above the other until there was nowhere else to go.

He stepped up onto the roof and found himself able to breathe, deeply and slowly. He gazed around. He was the highest thing around and all he could see were the lights of Cardiff. Below were all different coloured lights winking at him and above he could make out a few stars twinkling at him.

He moved a bit closer to the edge but remained a safe distance away from it. He felt calmer, in control but there was still that ache inside him. He wanted Ianto and he wanted to know himself, to understand. 

‘What are you doing up here, Jack?’

Jack whirled around at the soft voice. Ianto stood a few metres away from him, just gazing at him with a compassionate look in those soft blue eyes.

‘I want the truth,’ Jack said, holding himself straight and still.

Ianto considered him carefully and didn’t respond.

Jack felt anger bubbling up inside him. ‘Well? Answer me, dammit. I want to know what the hell is going on. I want the damn truth!’

‘About what, Jack?’

‘About you, about me, about what the hell happened in that alley!’

The angrier Jack got, the calmer Ianto seemed to be. It drove Jack mad. Those soft eyes, that pink, pretty mouth. Ianto just looked at him.

‘Tell me, for fuck’s sake, _tell_ me, Ianto.’

‘I can’t, Jack. You have to know it for yourself.’

‘What the fuck does that mean?’

Ianto smiled gently at him. ‘If I explained things to you, you wouldn’t believe me. You’ve forgotten who you are, Jack. Somehow, when you arrived in Cardiff, you forgot yourself. But you will remember, Jack. You will get there. I’m here to help you.’

Jack took a few steps backwards, towards the edge. ‘If you want to help me, then tell me.’

‘I can’t, Jack.’

‘I’ll jump.’

‘Jack …’

‘Unless you tell me the truth, I’ll jump.’ Jack expected this to work. He expected Ianto to argue with him, to persuade him to step closer to him, to grab him maybe but Ianto didn’t. Ianto just stood there.

‘I’m not going to tell you, Jack.’

‘I’ll jump.’

‘I can’t save you anymore, Jack. This is the end. If you want to jump, I can’t stop you.’

‘But … but …’

‘You must do what you think is right.’

Jack stared at Ianto’s calm face. ‘Don’t you care? Don’t you care about what will happen if I jump?’

Ianto blinked and his eyes were wet. ‘I care. I don’t want you to be hurt but … sometimes pain is necessary. _She_ knows that.’

‘She? Who’s she?’

‘She is the one who sent me to look after you.’

‘But who is she?’

‘I can’t tell you.’

Jack scowled. ‘You’re full of information, aren’t you?’

Ianto’s lips twitched a little. ‘I’m sorry you’re feeling so frustrated, Jack. I wish I could just tell you everything but … it would drive you mad.’

Jack turned and looked down at the ground far away below him. There was nobody about. It was really late. If he jumped, no one would find him until the morning.

Ianto came to stand beside him and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. ‘I can’t save you from death anymore, Jack.’

‘You said you were here to save me,’ whispered Jack. ‘You _said_.’

‘Yes, I am. But not from death, Jack.’

Jack didn’t understand. His chest ached. He wanted Ianto to wrap his arms around him, hold him and protect him from the world out there. No, Ianto didn’t mean what he said. Jack knew that if he jumped, Ianto would save him. Those arms would go around him and pull him back to safety. He would save him.

Jack jumped.

No arms caught him.

Jack found himself falling backwards through the air, staring up at Ianto’s face. ‘Jack!’ Ianto called.

Jack closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain in Ianto’s face. He didn’t want to know about the moment he hit the ground. What had he done?

_Whoosh_

A strange noise vibrated in his ears, underneath the rattling of air past him. He kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to know.

But behind his eyes, he could see so much. He could see the stars and then … blonde hair, a smile that overtook that young face. He could see gentle brown eyes, lighting up as she gazed at the new world around her.

There was that _whoosh_ again, so close. What was it? It was soft, like a rhythm of back and forth. Softness caressed his face.

In the darkness behind his eyes, he saw her face and something else was shining in her eyes, worlds were shining in her eyes. He heard words, whispered to him.

_‘I bring life.’_

He gasped as the realisation flowed through him. His body ached. He’d come here searching for answers, for help and it had come to him, in Ianto.

Pain rocked through him as he hit the ground. Weakness took over his body. A hand reached out to him, brushing his hand, then interlacing their fingers.

‘Jack,’ he whispered.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Ianto. He saw that pretty mouth, those blue eyes wet with unshed tears. He could see white wings arching gracefully from that slim back.

‘Ianto.’ His voice was raspy and barely there. ‘Rose sent you.’

Ianto stroked his cheek. ‘Rose sent me.’

‘Love you, Ianto.’ He didn’t hear any response. He fell into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack jerked back to life with the echo of pain shuddering through him. But there were soft arms around him and a strong body close to him. A hand touched his forehead.

‘It’s all right. I’m here.’

Jack looked up and saw Ianto looking back at him. There was something wrong about him. Jack frowned. There were no wings. Jack had seen wings.

‘You had wings,’ he said.

Ianto flushed and glanced about them. ‘We should be getting you home.’

Jack sat up, gazing at Ianto. He reached out and touched his warm face. ‘I was right, wasn’t I? You’re my guardian.’

Ianto’s blush darkened and Jack grinned wide. ‘You’re my guardian angel, complete with wings.’

Ianto laughed. ‘Don’t tell me, it’s one your favourite fantasies?’

Jack stood up, offered Ianto his hand and tugged him up. ‘As a matter of fact,’ he said, his lips close to Ianto’s. ‘It is, since I met you anyway.’

He didn’t give Ianto a chance to argue or to tell him how bad his jokes were, he just pressed his lips to Ianto’s and kissed him deeply.

They returned to Jack’s flat. Jack’s mind was wide open. He remembered arriving here twenty years ago. He remembered dying and then blackness. He remembered before that, travelling with the Doctor. He remembered Rose: soft, light, happy Rose, full of life, full of giving. She’d given him life. She’d sent him Ianto.

He stepped into his flat with Ianto behind him and stared around him at the ordinary life he’d been living. But he wasn’t ordinary. He never could be ordinary again. But he had Ianto. He had Ianto.

He turned, wrapped an arm around Ianto’s waist and tugged him close. Ianto whimpered as Jack kissed him full on the mouth. Jack took the sound within his body. He wanted it. He wanted it again. He wanted to give Ianto pleasure, feel him give himself up to the pleasure, make him make those noises again.

He pulled back from Ianto’s mouth to kiss his way down his jaw. Ianto whimpered again but then pressed his hand to Jack’s shoulder.

‘Jack, stop.’

Jack raised his gaze back to Ianto. ‘Why?’

‘The rules …’

‘The rules don’t matter anymore, Ianto. I know who I am and I know who you are. You don’t have to keep this wall up anymore.’

Ianto placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. ‘We shouldn’t.’

‘But you want to, don’t you?’

Ianto’s cheeks flushed. ‘Yes, but we shouldn’t.’

Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek. ‘I know Rose and I know she wants me to be happy. Being with you will make me happy.’

Ianto gazed back at Jack for a long moment, then fell into his embrace and kissed him hard. In a tangle, they managed to make it through to the bedroom.

There, Ianto pulled back. He ran his hand down Jack’s chest. His shirt was torn to pieces, holes in the front of it where he’d been shot and shreds at the back where he’d hit the pavement. Ianto’s hands were soft and gentle as he undid Jack’s shirt, peeled it from his shoulders and threw it away. ‘I’ll buy you another one,’ he murmured and kissed Jack again.

Jack put his arms around him and felt the prickly softness at his back. His wings. ‘Why can’t I see your wings?’ he asked against Ianto’s lips.

‘Perception filter.’ He grinned. ‘You know about those now.’

Jack put his fingers to the hem of Ianto’s red t-shirt. ‘I want to see you. All of you.’

Ianto smiled, then took a step back and, before Jack’s eyes, began to undress. Jack didn’t move his eyes away from Ianto as that slim body was revealed to him. The soft, pale skin, the lean chest, long legs.

Naked, Ianto stood before him and Jack saw the glorious white wings unfurl themselves and spread out from Ianto’s back. He gazed, open mouthed and the magnificence that was Ianto, his guardian angel.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he murmured.

Ianto smiled coyly. ‘Thank you.’

Jack stepped closer to him and reached out for one of the wings. ‘Can I … touch you?’

Ianto let out a breath. ‘Please, I think you must.’

Jack reached out and stroked along the purely white feathers, their softness and their prickliness combining to overcome his senses. Ianto’s eyes drifted closed and a whimper escaped his closed lips. Jack grinned and pressed his hand in between the feathers, watching Ianto’s reaction. Ianto’s breathing had got heavier and more whimpers escaped from his lips.

Jack slid his other arm around Ianto’s waist and held him tight against his body as he stroked and played with those soft but powerful wings.

‘My angel, my angel,’ Jack murmured, kissing Ianto’s jaw and neck.

Ianto cried out with pleasure and began to arch and thrust in Jack’s embrace. ‘Please, _please_ , Jack,’ he gasped. His long cock stood up straight and proud. His slender fingers reached for Jack’s trousers and slid open the button.

Jack got the hint and quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothing. Naked, he pressed himself against Ianto to feel every inch of him, hot and hard, pressing back into him.

‘I want to make love with you, Ianto,’ he whispered.

Ianto swallowed hard and nodded. Jack led them to the bed and they fell upon it, kissing passionately. They tugged at each other, hands exploring everywhere. They found how to touch to make each other moan and gasp and writhe and every teasing caress drove them both more and more wild with desire. Jack was astounded at how responsive Ianto was, like he’d never even felt another’s touch before.

He pressed Ianto to the bed, wings spread out beneath him like a large blanket of soft white feathers. ‘Have you ever had a man inside you?’ he asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’ve never … done anything like this.’

Jack kissed him. ‘Do you want to do it?’

Ianto nodded, pressing up eagerly into Jack.

Jack leaned into him, kissed him softly and whispered in his ear. ‘I’ll be gentle.’ He smoothed his fingers across Ianto’s wings and Ianto whimpered with pleasure.

Jack reached for his beside drawer and found the lube. Ianto was whimpering and pressing up into Jack, rubbing his hard cock against Jack’s thigh.

Jack pulled back, lube in hand. He grinned down at Ianto. ‘I’m going to make you feel so good, Ianto.’

Ianto gazed back at him, trust and desire and longing in his eyes. Jack grinned wider and spread a little lube on his fingers. He pressed lightly against Ianto’s tight opening and watched his reaction. Ianto gasped and squirmed. Jack, still watching Ianto’s face, pressed his fingers inside, easing them in. Ianto fought to stay still but his cock twitched against his belly and his breathing became ragged.

Jack slid his fingers inside Ianto’s tight heat, moved them slowly, watching the pleasure in Ianto’s face. Ianto pulled at him. ‘Jack, please, don’t tease.’

Jack grinned and added more fingers. He eased them further up and just managed to brush against Ianto’s prostate. Ianto went wild, bucking and crying out in pleasure. Jack smirked at him. ‘Told you.’

Ianto tugged at Jack harder. ‘Please.’

Jack grinned and pulled out his fingers. Slowly, he slicked up his cock, stroking it until it began to throb and leak. He was ready and Ianto was ready.

He braced himself with one hand by Ianto’s hip and with his other, he guided his cock into Ianto. He took it slow, inch by inch and watched Ianto. Ianto pulled at him, urging him to go faster and deeper.

Jack held himself back, feeling Ianto adjust to him slowly. Finally, the blunt head of his cock brushed against Ianto’s prostate and again, Ianto went wild, bucking and writhing and clenching hard around him. Jack felt the pull in his balls and he struggled to hold on.

After a few moments, Ianto stilled and Jack gazed down at him. His pale skin was flushed with pleasure and sweat lubricated his body. His breathing came fast and heavy past his wet lips.

Jack, fully buried inside his angel lover, reached out and touched his face. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispered.

A smile spread across Ianto’s face and he reached up to return Jack’s caress. ‘When you fell, you said you loved me.’

Jack ducked his head, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face. ‘Yeah.’

Ianto cupped Jack’s cheek firmly, raising his head to look at him. ‘I love you too, Jack.’

They gazed at each other for a long moment, smiles on their faces and warm looks in their eyes. Then Ianto pulled Jack close and grinned.

‘Fuck me, Jack.’

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto hard. ‘With pleasure.’

Immediately, he began to thrust hard and fast. Ianto moved with him and they found their own rhythm, their bodies moving together as they reached for the heights of pleasure. Jack couldn’t resist spreading his hands in Ianto’s wings as he touched him. There was something fascinating and erotic about them, especially the way Ianto reacted to having them touched. He’d never seen anything like it before.

Ianto’s cock throbbed between them and Jack could feel the wetness of it leaking onto his belly. He thrust harder, letting his body rub against Ianto’s cock even more.

Their lips met and they kissed hard as they felt their orgasms rushing towards them. Jack thrust as hard as he could. Ianto trembled, held onto Jack with tight fingers and came, crying out Jack’s name so loud the windows rattled.

Jack kept on fucking him and seconds later, he tipped over the edge and came, emptying himself into Ianto with a guttural cry. Ianto’s arms went around him and he tugged him close.

They collapsed together and there was nothing else in the world but their bodies in their close embrace, their eyes gazing at each other and their hot mouths kissing sweetly.

Jack stroked Ianto’s cheek. ‘Where did you come from?’ he asked.

Ianto turned his head into Jack’s shoulder with a contented sigh. ‘She sent me for you.’

Jack trailed his fingers across Ianto’s chest. ‘Rose.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Yeah.’ He wriggled and tucked his wings up behind him.

‘But before that … where were you?’

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack. ‘She created me for you. That moment, she brought life, to you and to me.’

Jack gazed in open wonder at Ianto. ‘Why?’

Ianto smiled and stroked Jack’s cheek. ‘Because she knew you needed somebody. She didn’t want you to be alone.’

Jack considered Ianto, then grinned. ‘So, she could see the whole of time and space, every moment and she could do anything. And she chose to create you, for me.’

Ianto blushed a little. ‘Yeah.’

Jack’s grin got wider. ‘Then you must be pretty damn perfect.’

Ianto’s flush got darker and he chuckled nervously. ‘Not even close. But I am yours.’

Jack held him tight. ‘And I’m yours. Can I keep you forever?’

Ianto settled into Jack’s embrace and closed his eyes. ‘Yes. Forever. Love you forever.’

Jack watched him. ‘I still don’t have all the answers, Ianto.’

Ianto stroked his arm. ‘I know. You will, one day.’

Jack’s eyes strayed over to the piece of coral on his bedside table. He reached out, picked it up and turned it over slowly in his hands. He felt the life vibrate through it. Ianto was watching him with a smile.

Jack glanced at him. ‘Will she grow?’

Ianto snuggled up close and placed his own hand on the coral. ‘She’ll grow and one day, she’ll fly us to the stars.’

Jack stroked the rough surface and felt the consciousness throbbing inside it. He could already feel the connection she’d made with him, was beginning to make with both of them. From now on, it was him and Ianto and their TARDIS.

Jack smiled and let himself fall asleep in Ianto’s arms. The loneliness no longer ached in his chest and somehow he knew, without a doubt, that it never would again. He had Ianto now. He had his Guardian Angel. 


End file.
